


Our Caribbean Dreams

by AssassinSuzy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Confessions, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgiveness, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Making Love, Multi, Pirates, Poverty, Romance, Secrets, Tragic Romance, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinSuzy/pseuds/AssassinSuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward K & Julien du Casse x OC<br/>Carmina considered Woodes Rogers her beloved saviour for years, not even realizing he was always the one controlling her. When he discovers Mina is having a supposed affair with his fellow Templar Julien du Casse, Mina is left separated from the one man she trusted. The last man she can turn to is Edward Kenway, a brash and young Pirate who no one should intervene with. But Mina is determined to change him. How will Edward manage to help her find Julien without falling for her himself? Will they ever find their Caribbean dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Caribbean Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This prologue is short but it's just a sort of introduction, however it is vital to read this is you want to understand what is going on afterwards.  
> Spoiler Warning - This story will spoil the game plot, at least slightly, in order to be credible however there will be some major changes to the game plot later on.  
> Disclaimer - Everyone, except my OC, belong to Ubisoft.  
> If you like this story, please do leave a comment or bookmark it and if there is anything I could do better please do share, I will be happy with any critique. Thank you in advance! Happy reading!
> 
> \- AssassinSuzy :)

**_Our Caribbean Dreams_ **

_'Flying close by, a jackdaw saw the deed, and it filled his head with the idea that he too was just as strong and capable.'_

_**_I – Prologue_ ** _

"You wanted to see me."

One hand was on her hip, her other resting against the cold wooden door-frame. His eyes never turned to her, they were patiently fixed on the rain outside, hitting the glass violently, the window shaking, the thunder outside unbearable.

"Yes, yes I did," his lips barely moved. She slowly approached him, her movements in time with the flowing motion of her long cotton dress. The delicate flame of the candle burned on as it melted around the bronze candle holder which stood on the old wooden desk. It lit up the area around the middle-aged man, enough for his features to be seen clearly, rain reflected in his eyes.

"What is it?" She stood behind him as he relaxed in the armchair, her arms softly reaching down to rest on his shoulders on each side. Her breath came close to his ear but he still refused to look her in the eyes.

"We need to talk Mina," he paused and turned from the window, now gazing deeply into the flame. Regret painted his expression. That was all that painted it though.

"What's the matter?," she breathed in deeply, "did I do something?"

For the first time that day he grasped onto her hand and pulled her around, her puzzled emerald eyes coming into view. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry and she stared into his deep blue orbs, and then he saw it. That emotion that struck him the first time he saw her, it grasped at his heart at that moment again and he couldn't come to terms with the decision he made minutes before. Her gaze wiped it all away.

"I-," he blinked a few times and his lips crinkled into a smile, "no, you haven't, of course you haven't my Dear."

"What is it then, you don't usually call on me in the evening."

"Julien and I will be meeting Governor Torres tomorrow and I would like for you to join me."

"That would be an honor, but will the Governor accept of me as your company?"

"Of course, he must for I only desire for you to meet him, nothing more, nothing less."

"I understand, I will get ready and you can call for me before leaving." She smiled faintly and looked towards the flame. "The rain, I don't like it."

"I know," he whispered and held his hand towards her. She took it, wavering, her pale palm intertwining with his. She closed her eyes, shutting off the flame which began to die down. He stood up and pulled her towards his larger form slowly, carefully.

"It hurts me to see you like this," he said as he brought her closer, her heat almost non-existent in the chilly air surrounding them. The familiar scent of her hair played with his senses as he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead. "This is your life now, forget about the past."

"I can't," her reply was a whimper and darkness surrounded her all the more when she was with him. Her hands were cold, fingertips shook with warmth as she pressed them to his scarred cheek.

The flame was already dead.

She took her only chance and reached out slowly, cautiously, if not now then when? When would she show him how she felt? All this, everything he gave her, would end soon enough, but she could prolong it. Even if for a fraction of a second. She pressed her freezing lips to his warm and inviting ones, he could have pushed her away, thrown her out. She wouldn't mind. But, he didn't. He placed his hands on her back and soothed the fabric of the dress down. With nothing more than compassion and desire, he returned her kiss and eagerly joined in. There was nothing to lose, he had the power, he had the right to be in possession of a mistress. Who forbid her from being his?

"Mina," he whispered as she kissed him sweetly, "Mina stop," he suddenly commanded.

Immediately she cut herself from him and stared into what seemed to be his eyes, she couldn't recognize him in the darkness.

"I apologize," was all she said as a response. Turning quickly, she shed a warm tear and felt the agonizing pain of rejection. "Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight Mina." He sat back down and watched her shadow jump across the wall as she disappeared through the door, her steps like thunder against the polished floor. He held his hands together and bowed his head in disappointment. Shame, regret. He sighed heavily and denied his own feelings, repressed whatever he thought he felt for the woman he had found so long ago. He considered following after her but knew it wasn't right. So he gave up. And waited for what would happen tomorrow. If tomorrow ever came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little intro!  
> Thank you for reading ^^ Till next time!


End file.
